Lectora
by nachi123
Summary: Su febril aburrimiento, su bajo nivel de madurez y su escasa paciencia junto con que el hecho de que ellos no sabían cuando se pasaban de la raya había ocasiona lo impensable, hacer enojar a la persona más pacifica sobre la faz de la tierra. Una vez más: Felicitaciones, idiotas.


**LOS PERSONAJES DE DIABOLIK LOVERS NO ME PERTENECEN**

 **SI FUERA ASÍ, YUI LE HUBIERA CAÍDO A LATIGAZOS A TODOS ESOS VAMPIROS**

 **HAGO ESTA HISTORIA SIN FINES DE LUCRO**

 **SI ALGUIEN ME LA ROBA, SENCILLAMENTE LO MATO**

* * *

 **Lectora**

 **Su febril aburrimiento, su bajo nivel de madurez y su escasa paciencia junto con que el hecho de que ellos no sabían cuando se pasaban de la raya había ocasiona lo impensable, hacer enojar a la persona más pacifica sobre la faz de la tierra. Una vez más: Felicitaciones, idiotas.**

* * *

―Tsk, que molesto ―susurró Shu mientras llevaba una mano a su cuello y subía el volumen al reproductor MP3. Mientras los dulces gemidos de mujeres que alcanzaban el éxtasis se filtraban como música a sus oídos, el muchacho se permitió alzar la vista al cielo y con los ojos entrecerrados observó como las gruesas gotas de agua caían desde el cielo en una suave llovizna, que más pronto que tarde se volverían una tormenta.

Los siete estaban afuera, esperando bajo el porche de la entrada del instituto la limosina que los llevaría de regreso a su casa.

―El chofer nunca se había retrasado antes, ¿Verdad, Teddy? ―le escuchó preguntar Kanato a su oso de peluche, esperando a que este le respondiera.

Shu cerró los ojos, deseoso de poder alejar todos a su alrededor e ignorarlos los minutos que fueran necesarios hasta que el chofer llegara con la limosina. De solo pensar que debía de estar más del tiempo establecido en el instituto en lugar de la soledad de su cuarto y comodidad de su cama, le hacía querer salir de su taciturnidad para que cuando llegara el responsable de aquello, fuera el mismo quien diera fin a su vida.

Tener que estar encerrado en un misma aula llena de débiles e ingenuos humanos le agobiaba, y escuchar a otro humano más que sea creía superior y exigía respeto le hacía sonreír con sorna, pensando en lo que pasaría si aquel incauto _profesor_ supiera con qué tipo de ser estaba hablando. Sin embargo su imaginación sobre aquella escena con un cuarentón a punto de mojar los pantalones no conseguía ponerlo de buen humor, cuando lo que realmente le fastidiaba de la situación era que su hermano estuviera en el mismo aula que él… otra consecuencia de repetir año a la lista.

De hecho sí se ponía a pensarlo bien, el atraso de la limosina había conllevado una única cosa buena: ver a un Reiji airado, y, aunque no fuera ni lo mitad de impulsivo de Ayato quien se ponía a maldecir para luego cruzarse de brazos tal berrinche de niño regañado; sí se le conocía bien, se le podía observar en sus facciones lo irritado que estaba, y a medida que los segundos pasaban se notaba más y más su pérdida de paciencia. Sin duda, un golpe para el siempre controlado y perfeccionista Reiji Sakamaki.

Si por estar cinco o diez minutos extra en el instituto se podía ver un Reiji cabreado, quizá Shu fuera más condescendiente la próxima vez que el chofer se le presentara un incidente y llegara tarde, perdonándole así la vida en esta ocasión.

Con una leve sonrisa y pensando que las palabras que siempre le recriminaba Reiji, (resaltando en esta ocasión las de hijo consentido) era un obvio descaro a su moral; su mente se relajó y finalmente pudo distanciarse tanto como quería de su alrededor, en el mundo de los sueños.

Fuera de los pensamientos del vampiro rubio, el último alumno del instituto aparte de los Sakamaki y Yui finalmente se iba. Aliviado de que su madre hubiera llegado a buscarle ya que por la lluvia no podía irse caminando como siempre, pasó casi que corriendo entre los hermanos quienes ignoraban completamente su presencia pero que igualmente no dejaba de aterrorizarles.

Se subió al auto, saludó a su madre, y mientras el coche se alejaba el muchacho miró por la ventanilla observando a los hermanos más adinerados del instituto y que por ende gobernaban sobre él, más la pequeña rubia que según los rumores se estaba hospedando en su mansión. El chico no sintió más que lastima por ella, es decir… ¡Solo había que ver a los hermanos Sakamaki! Pasando del mayor quien era el más tranquilo y apartado del grupo, todos los demás profesaban un _algo_ que daba mucho miedo.

El muchacho suspiró, compadeciendo a la Komori quien no hablaba con nadie más del salón y quien parecía temerles igual o más a los hermanos que el resto de los alumnos, es más, aquella era la primera vez que veía a la rubia realmente tranquila estando con los Sakamaki. Aun de lejos se veía realmente bonita con el cabello ondulado cubriéndole la cara que traía ligeramente inclinada hacia abajo, pálida pero con un rubor delicado en las mejillas, sus ojos rubíes estaban concentrados en un cuaderno mientras su mano bailaba de aquí para allá.

¡Incluso se podía vislumbrar una sonrisa!

El chico también sonrió animado, o al menos así fue hasta que su visión de la chica fue bloqueada por Laito Sakamaki. El chico solo pudo observar atemorizado como el pelirrojo reía de esa manera tan particular, mientras jalaba el ala de su sombrero en una pose ciertamente altiva y otorgándole una amenaza muda en esa sonrisa falsamente alegre.

― _Aléjate de Bicth-chan, pequeño insecto ―_ pensó él joven vampiro, fichando al chico como uno de los becados del instituto. Luego dirigió su vista hacia Yui que seguía como había llegado: callada y con la cara metida en ese libro, sin percatarse de que él la estuviera mirado―. _Muy mal, bicth-chan, no deberías ignorarme._

Laito iba a comenzar uno de sus juegos de "acosemos a Yui" pero, lo que Laito no sabía es que no era un buen momento para molestar a la rubia.

―Fu, fu, bitch-chan ―se acercó de improvisto a ella, susurrando en su oído y haciendo que Yui pegara un bote―. ¿No tienes frío con este clima?

Yui, lejos de prestarle real atención al castaño, frunció el ceño, ¿En qué parte de la oración se había quedado? La sorpresa le había quitado parte de su concentración.

―No, en realidad no ―respondió con inercia, optando por leer nuevamente el párrafo, estaba en una parte crucial en la historia y lo mínimo que quería hacer era darse un spoiler.

Eso borró la sonrisa seductora en la cara de Laito dejando una mirada sorprendida, definitivamente no se había esperado ese desaire de la rubia, en realidad, habría hasta apostado que ella lo miraría con esa expresión ingenua suya antes de devolver la pregunta, casi como si no hubiera entendido.

El castaño frunció el ceño, eso era lo más cercano de ser rechazado que había tenido en años y sinceramente no le agradaba, nunca lo había hecho.

─Oh, bitch-chan ha estado muy distraída, ¿No sabes que es de mala educación ignorar a los demás? ─sus manos se posaron en los hombros de ella, llamando ahora si su atención. Cuando ella volteó a verla palideció al fijarse en la mirada de Laito, lo conocía lo suficientemente bien para reconocer que estaba furioso.

─Yo… ─su mente quedó en blanco y solo fue capaz de apretar el libro que tenía entre manos. No pudo evitar compararse con Lady Briseé y esa fobia legítima que tenía con el género masculino.

Laito acercó su rostro más al de ella mientras sus manos apretaron sus hombros.

─No me gusta que me ignoren, bitch-chan ─la risita de Laito hacía mucha alusión al malvado de la historia, en realidad Laito tenía mucha semejanzas con aquel chico con cara de ángel.

─Oi, ¡Deja las cosas de Ore-sama! ─un rastro de alivio recorrió a Yui quien permitió soltar el aire que hasta ahora había contenido. Si estaban los demás vampiros cerca Laito no se atrevería a darle uno de sus humillantes castigos, probablemente.

─¡Ayato-kun! ─Yui le llamó, agradeciéndole por dentro.

Laito en cambio hizo un puchero.

─Aw, es que bitch-chan ha estado muy distraída el día de hoy ─se excusó, y aunque en parte era verdad lo que decía, por dentro seguía con deseos de escarmentar a Yui, a su estilo, pero sabía que probablemente ninguno de sus hermanos lo consentiría.

Tendría que esperar a que ella estuviera sola entonces.

─¿Ah? ─Ayato fijó su vista en Yui, que sintiéndose pequeña bajo la mirada verdosa, se encogió más todavía y abrazó su cuaderno con fuerza. ¿Alguna vez ellos le dejaría de dar tanto miedo? Pensó que la respuesta fe un no definitivo cuando de la nada Ayato apareció frente a ella, haciéndola gritar asustada e intentando agacharse para protegerse de él, fallando en el intento por las fuertes manos de Laito que aun la sostenía de los hombros.

─Fu ─escuchó su risita.

Ayato, dejando por esta vez que su hermano tocara sus pertenencias, tomó en un rápido movimiento el libro de Yui.

─¡Ey!

─¿Qué se supone que es esto? ─preguntó Ayato hojeando el libro con descuido y haciendo a Yui fruncir el ceño─. ¿Lady Briseé? ¿La confesión del Arlequín? Esto parece de nerds…

─¡Es-es una buena historia, Ayato-kun! ─se quejó ella, finalmente liberándose del agarre de Laito y yendo hacia Ayato quien retrocedió un par de pasos, observando con disimulado interés las imágenes representativas de un cuervo y un escorpión─. ¡Devuélvemelo!

Ayato le lanzó una mirada a Yui por encima del libro y luego sonrió, notablemente divertido, ella ya debía saber que a él nadie le ordenaba nada.

Dejó que Yui se acercara lo suficiente como para que pudiera tomar el libro y justo un segundo antes lo alejó de sus manos, extendiendo el brazo por encima de su cabeza y alejándose de ella, obligándola a caminar en puntillas y perseguirlo.

─¿Qué pasa, chichinashi, no alcanzas a ore-sama? ─preguntó burlesco. Laito soltó otras de sus risitas, Yui se estaba irritando, ¿Mucho le costaba comportarse como adultos? Ni los niños pequeños en su iglesia hacían esas inmadureces.

─¡Devuélvemelo, por favor! ─pidió una vez más pero solo consiguió una carcajada por parte de Ayato y que fintara una pirueta que casi hizo perder el equilibrio a Yui y el pelirrojo se quedara victorioso con el libro.

O al menos fue así hasta que sintió como se lo arrebataban de las manos.

─¡Dejarlo ya, joder! ─acto seguido y sin pensarlo muy bien, Subaru lanzó el dichoso libro fuera del radio del pelirrojo.

Y así como había comenzado, había terminado todo. Ayato frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, acribillando a su hermano con la mirada, como siempre él tenía que venir y joderle la diversión.

─Aw, Subaru-kun si es aguafiestas ─Laito en cambio hizo un mohín.

El albino iba a responder pero unos faros hicieron actos de presencia, alumbrando la acera frente a ella y revelando a la limosina que se acercaba lentamente. Finalmente su transporte había llegado.

─Finalmente ─dejó escapar Reiji por lo bajo.

─¡Ya era hora, ore-sama se muere de hambre! ─gritó Ayato, olvidándose del anterior percance.

─Ustedes… ─una suave voz hizo detener a los chicos de su camino hacia la limosina. Voltearon a ver a la propietaria de dicha voz, ligeramente sorprendidos por lo hueca y a la vez fría que había sonado Yui.

La muchacha miraba fijamente su libro, ahora empapado bajo la lluvia. Ese libro por el cual había ahorrado por dos meses, el que había hecho cola por dos horas el día que lo habían sacado a la venta, por el cual había accedido a aceptar los "intercambios" de Kou ya que no tenía dinero propio, por el que se había desvelado imaginado como sería y… ¡Que solo iba por la mitad!

Yui sintió como la respiración se le cortaba y un extraño nudo se formaba en su garganta, ¿Ganas de llorar? No, eso no era, también notaba una acidez en el estómago y como le temblaban las manos.

─¿Qué pasa, chichinashi? ¡Muévete de una vez! ─ella en su lugar optó por bajar la mirada, intentando contener las emociones encontradas. Sabía que debía de ir a recoger su preciado libro porque aunque era tapa dura tampoco era impermeable, pero había algo que la dejaba ahí atorada en el suelo, ¿Por qué estaba viendo todo rojo?─. ¡Eh chichinashi, reacciona!

A su alrededor todos observaron con atención la escena, curiosos por el extraño comportamiento de la Komori. Sin embargo, Ayato quien pareció no darse cuenta de la atmosfera surrealista que había caído sobre la pequeña chica, se acercó a ella con el ceño fruncido.

─Te estoy hablando, chichi…

─¡Ustedes no tienen respeto por nada! ─estalló Yui finalmente, alzando la mirada y dado un par de pasos decididos hacia a Ayato con los puños firmemente apretados.

Este, más por la sorpresa que por otra cosa retrocedió, o por lo menos intentó convencerse de eso.

La lluvia repiqueteando contra la moqueta era lo único que se escuchaba.

Yui de repente se dio cuenta lo que había hecho y lo que pretendía hacer. Pestañeando un par de veces, bajó los puños con lentitud a la vez que su mirada se clavaba en el piso. Soltó un hondo suspiro y luego rió mientras se daba la vuelta para finalmente recoger su libro. Ayato pensó que esa mujer se había vuelto finalmente loca.

El pelirrojo que aún estaba algo encogido por el grito de ella hizo ademán de acercarse, pero nuevamente _esa voz_ lo paralizó:

─La verdad es que no sé porque me sorprende ─soltó ella, empleando nuevamente ese tono que unos segundos antes había llamado la atención de los Sakamaki, y que justo en ese instante le produjo un extraño hueco en el estómago.

─O-oe… ─Ayato extendió su mano cuando ella paso a su lado sin siquiera rozarlo, extrañamente ágil pero con aire ausente─. ¡No me ignores, chichinashi!

Mas la rubia ni se inmuto, tampoco le dirigió ninguna mirada a Laito o Subaru que la observaron atentos mientras ella se dirigía hacia la limosina.

Nuevamente el sonido de la lluvia fue lo único que se escuchó en el lugar.

─Felicidades idiotas, ─Shu abrió los ojos, en ningún momento había logrado dormir, imposible hacerlo con el espectáculo que se habían cargado esos cuatros, y como siempre Yui había terminado siendo la única afectada─. Finalmente lo han logrado…

─Tu cállate ─le cortó Ayato que no tenía ganas de escuchar a su estúpido hermano mayor, ya bastante encabronado lo había dejado la rubia como para que Shu pusiera la guinda al pastel.

Laito que hasta el momento había tenido la mente en blanco, pareció reaccionar finalmente y soltó una risita.

─¿Lograr qué, Shu-kun? ─preguntó el, tan jovial como siempre mientras seguía a su hermanos a la limusina.

Shu bostezó.

─Si son tan imbéciles como para no saber… ─Laito rió sin ofenderse y Ayato rodó los ojos, Shu en las pocas horas que lograba estar despierto era tan irritante como quería. De todas maneras tampoco es que le interesaran sus palabras, bien le valía tres hectáreas de…

De repente abrió los ojos sorprendido.

─ _Mierda…_

Solamente cuando el pelirrojo había tomado asiento dentro de la limo es que se había dado cuenta de la gravedad del asunto. Yui se había sentado entre Reiji y Kanato, las personas que más evitaba en la mansión, a las que ella más temía y las que probablemente eran capaces de matarla sin pensarlo.

─Que demonios… ─escuchó a Subaru maldecir.

Laito en cambio se había quedado sin palabras por segunda vez en el día.

La limosina finalmente dio marcha adelante y a vez más la lluvia fue la única en atreverse en hacer ruido.

Los tres chicos, albino, pelirrojo y castaño respectivamente estaban agrupados contra una de las puertas, mirando atentamente a Yui. Esta estaba con la mirada gacha y brazos cruzados, en cualquier otra ocasión habría estado salteando su mirada entre los chicos como era su costumbre.

Ay Kami-sama, ¿Qué era lo que habían hecho?

Increíblemente fue Kanato quien les dio la respuesta.

─Los humanos se comportan extraños cuando están molestos, ¿Verdad, Teddy? ─Laito lo miró con incredulidad, ¿Bitch-chan molesta? No la creía capaz de…

─No estoy molesta.

Subaru, Ayato y Laito abrieron los ojos alarmados.

Kanato miró con sus grandes ojos a Yui y se abrazó más a Teddy, haciendo un puchero mientras dudaba su protegerse así misma o a su amado peluche. Al otro lado de la rubia Reiji se alejó disimuladamente de ella apegándose más a la puerta de la limo.

Shu en cambio suspiró, esa sería una larga noche.

Él había sido el primero en molestar a Yui mientras leía un libro, en esa ocasión había sido un tipo de aventura medieval o algo así. Sus intenciones habían sido alimentarse de ella mientras la usaba como almohada, la había logrado recostar en la cama y le había arrebatado el libro de las manos… una mirada iracunda por parte de ella había bastado para entender que no debía cruzar esa delgada línea entre molestar y encabronar.

Shu nunca se había movido tan rápido en su vida como en esa ocasión para devolverse el libro a la rubia, y tampoco jamás había utilizado todo su intelecto para que ella dejara de crucificarle con la mirada. Aun no sabía cómo, pero había logrado retorcer la situación a una donde él había acabado siendo la almohada mientras Yui, con la cabeza apoyada en su estómago, leía como una chica emprendía una búsqueda de una espada legendaria.

Al menos la historia había resultado interesante, había descubierto el mientras leía por sobre la cabeza de ella, cuidando de no moverla y sacarla de su mundo literario, todo fuera para que la apacible Yui Komori no desapareciera de nuevo.

El problema es esto era totalmente distinto, el solo había osado interrumpir su lectura, sus hermanos habían arruinado un libro nuevo y en perfecto estado.

Sonrió mientras cerraba los ojos dispuesto a dormir, esta vez nadie se atrevería a romper el silencio salvo la lluvia.

Sus hermanitos estaban oficialmente jodidos.

* * *

 **Y comienzo el año con una historia de Diabolik Lovers siento este mi cuarto oneshot publicado por aquí, es curioso... llevo tres años desde que Publiqué Dardos y solo he escrito tres oneshot de temática random y un lemmon, bueno, espero que para este año publicar finalmente el long fic que tengo planeado, pero no esperen humor señores, que me he basado en Criminal Minds, Escupiré sobre tu tumba y el psicoanalista para eso.**

 **Ahora, SOBRE ESTE FIC, bueno... ¿Me creen si les digo que planeaba algo totalmente distinto? Primero que nada iba a ser un ShuxYui e iba a ser algo romántico y tierno (con su respectiva mordida, ya saben, fanservice) pero no me terminaba de cuadrar el papel que le había dado a Shu y mientras escribía me imagine a los Sakamaki ATERRADOS por la actitud que iba tomando Yui, me da gracia pensarlo ya que ni ellos ni nosotros mismo la hemos visto enojada y bueno... todos tienen sus limites, el de ella es que no se metan con su lectura xD**

 **Total que ahora Subaru, Laito y Ayato están jodido... siento pena por Subaru, los otros dos... meh**

 **Por cierto, si se preguntan quien es Lady Briseé y demás es de un fic que estoy preparando de Miraculous Ladybug, solo aviso por si pensaban que era de un libro de verdad o algo así xD**

 **Como sea, espero esta más activa este año por aquí.**

 **Opiniones, criticas, comentarios, ya saben lo que deben de hacer.**

 **¡Nos vemos!**


End file.
